


Take it if you want

by Lyne_Krul



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Demon hunter Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne_Krul/pseuds/Lyne_Krul
Summary: You and Nero chatting in Nero's room with pockys as snack ;)





	Take it if you want

"Oh, welcome, (Y/N). You bought a lot of Pocky today, what will you do? A date?" Asked the cashier.

I chuckled. Honestly, I don't mind if it was real date. "No, I'm just wanna go to my friend's place. So, why not bring him something?" 

The cashier scanned the barcode that imprinted on the box. He put it all into a plastic bag." _Him_? Well, good luck." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and gave him the money to paid the Pockys.

_~Timeskip~_

I arrived at my friend's apartment. I walked straight to his room. Not long, I was arrived and knocking the door. "Nero? It's me, the best demon hunter in the town, (Y/L/N)!"

After that, the sound of unlocked door can be heard. The door slowly opened and revealed a standing man with white hair. "Best demon hunter your ass. What do you want?"

"C'mon, don't be rude to woman. I just want to visit and talk to you. Don't worry, I brought you a snack." I lifted up the plastic bag and smiled. 

He opened the door wider. "Come in."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you, dead weight."

He sighed and closed. "Why are you always mocking me?"

I was sat on his couch. Then, he followed me and sat down beside me. I placed my plastic bag at the table and let out a box.

"Because you're cute when you get annoyed." I patted his head. "Here." I gave him a Pocky. He smiled slightly. 

"So, what do you want to talk?" He turned his head to me. Already sticking a pocky to his mouth.

 

_~Timeskip (honestly, i don't have any idea :P)~_

 

"Okay, I get it. So, he could turned to demon because of it?"

"Yup." I munched my pocky.

I heard Nero ruffled the plastic bag from the market. He let out a box and opened it.

"No! Don't eat that. That's my favourite!" I shouted at him.

Instead of stop what he's doing, he continued to opened the box and ate one of it. 

I reached out in order to stop him. And of course it was useless. I admit it, he stronger than me. 

Nero let out his devilish smirk.  _Cocky bastard._ "Take it if you want. But, don't expect me to easy on you." He said with seductive voice. 

I blushed a little bit. But, it couldn't stopped me from my plan.

I know he wouldn't easy to me. So I had this plan. 

I stand up from the couch. Turned my body gaze to Nero. I reached out and lifted his chin. He was surprised. I pulled his face closer to mine. I opened my mouth and started to ate the pocky that sticking out from his mouth. 

"W-What are you doing?" He stuttered and blush painted visibly on his face.

"Just doing my plan." I said with seductive voice followed by devils smirk.

His face became more red than before. Before he could spoke something, I already finished eating half. Without doubt, I placed my lips to his. Tasting the taste of pocky at his lips.

I was broke the kiss. Nero still stunned by my plan. I used the situation to stole the pocky in his hand. 

"Nice move, (Y/N)." He was freaked me out. "Tell me more about your plan?" 

"Well," I paused a bit to munched the stolen pocky. "Because you wouldn't easy on me so I thought this plan will work and then it is." 

"Hmm, I thought there's another reason why you did that." He smirked. 

"Yeah there's another reason than to stole this." I said bluntly. 

"What it is?" 

"To confess my feelings to you." 

He gave me a confused expression. 

I sighed. "I love you. Moron." I could felt my cheek warmed. 

He was stunned. Again. I looked away and continued finishing my pocky.  

I was off guard when Nero suddenly pulled me to him. I was laying down on the couch and Nero was topped me. I trapped between his arms. 

"Thought, I will say it first." He leaned closer to me. Closing the gap between us. Passionate and sweet kiss planted on my lips. 

"I love you, (Y/N)." He said with planted a kiss on my cheek. 

I giggled and pulled him from my cheek. I cupped his face with both of my hand. "I love you too, Nero." 

"Hey, dead weight, you're home? It's me the legendary demon hunter, Dante."

Nero sighed. "Go open the door, Nero. Looks like your uncle need something."

He did it. "What the hell do you want old man?" 

Dante directly entered. "Do you have any food? I'm starving." 

"Here, I have one." I threw the last pocky to him. 

"(Y/N)? What are you doing in here?" He looked at me and then to Nero. "Oh,ok, I knew it. Vergil, your son became an adult." 

"We weren't did that thing!" Nero shouted.

Well, it will be fun. Being a part of Sparda family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos ;)


End file.
